vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
William Cracker
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' William Franklin Cracker Jr. *'Birthplace:' Charlotte, North Carolina *'Parents: Father:' William Franklin Cracker Mother: Morrow Coffey Cracker *'Siblings:' Katherine Cracker Morgan *'Birthdate:' November 7, 1968 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 4" *'Weight:' 244 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married Ruth Bell Cracker five Children. *'Description:' Face like a granite rock. Tall and angular. He wears conservatively cut suits or blazers. *'Skin coloring:' Fair *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Medium Brown *'Routine Activities:' Small meetings and hospital raids. He talks the Enlightenment message of come and be brothers. Aid the poor, lift the downtrodden. The Christian does not ball a fist, he holds out a hand. Not politically popular as he is very fond of putting political right wingers feet to the holy fire. "What have YOU done in Christ's name?!" *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' BA Anthropology Tyndale University, MA in Biblical Studies, Trinity Bible College, Gifted Cleric *'Financial Status:' Moderate *'Group Affiliations:'Tyndale University, Trinity Bible College, Southern Baptist Association *'Personality:' Intense, forward and unignorable. His eyes can bore right though you. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Show the world to the Enlightened Jesus *'Physical/mental Problems:' None known *'Enemies (And Why):' Those persons and groups that dislike and fear religion. *'Special Abilities:' Cracker Is among the Gifted Enlightened. He has performed Godly miracles. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Cracker himself experienced the miracle of uplifting and holy song. He has abandoned the traditional Christian viewpoint in favor of the Enlightenment Movement. It is not winning him universal friends. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Cracker was raised in the Associate Reformed Presbyterian Church by his parents. According to the William Cracker Center, Cracker was converted in 1984 at age 16 during a series of revival meetings in Charlotte which were led by evangelist Mordecai Ham. However, he was turned down for membership in a local youth group because he was "too worldly". He was persuaded to go see Ham at the urging of one of the employees, Albert McMakin, on the Cracker farm.After graduating from Sharon High School in May 1986, Cracker attended Bob Jones University University, located in located in Cleveland, Tennessee for one semester but found it too legalistic in both coursework and rules. At this time, he was influenced and inspired by Pastor Charley Young from Eastport Bible Church. He was almost expelled, but Bob Jones, Jr. warned him not to throw his life away: "At best, all you could amount to would be a poor country Baptist preacher somewhere out in the sticks. You have a voice that pulls. God can use that voice of yours. He can use it mightily." In 1987, Cracker transferred to Tyndale University in Michigan. He writes that he "received his calling on the 18th green of the Tomac Woods Golf Course" Cracker eventually graduated from Tyndale with a degree in anthropology, in 1993. It was during his time at Tyndale that Cracker decided to accept the Bible as the infallible word of God. Henrietta Mears of the First Presbyterian Church of Hollyweird (Hollyweird, California) was instrumental in helping Cracker wrestle with the issue, which was settled at Forest Home Christian camp (now called Forest Home Ministries) southeast of the Big Bear area in Southern California. Cracker started as a preacher in a small church and has moved around a bit. Wasn't too popular with congregations that kept the faith mainly on Sunday. In the last ten years he has been building a reputation as a man that lives the life he preaches. He is not politically popular, but cannot be ignored. He does not dabble in politics but will hold any pol that claims "God is in his Side" to the fire. He is NOT popular with Pat Robinovich, Fred Wanabee and like religious politicians. William Cracker conducts many evangelistic crusades. He began this form of ministry in 1997. He rents a large venue, such as a stadium, park, or street. He arranges a group of up to 5,000 people to sing in a choir and then preaches the gospel and invites people to come forward. These people, called inquirers, are then given the opportunity to speak one-on-one with a counselor who clarify any questions the inquirer may have and pray with that person. The inquirers are given resources, such as a copy of the Gospel of John or a Bible study booklet. At the time of the Healing Wave Cracker was working Kauffman Stadium in Kansas City. Cracker's presence and invocation alone made that location holy ground. The late evening meeting had 70,000 people in attendance, the field itself was covered in seating nearly doubling the normal 37,903 capacity. While the majority had no illnesses or gross physical defects, many people with ill relatives streamed into the ballpark during the sermon with wheelchairs and gurneys, by the time the wave arrived over an estimated 100,000 people packed the park. Cracker himself was in near panic. No one had any idea what was really going on. Only rumors and reports from distant places. At the moment the wave hit Cracker himself was one of those physically lifted from his feet and bathed in angel song. Every physical flaw or illness within the bounds of the park was healed. In spite of the over crowded conditions no one was injured. Cracker himself had to be helped from the park in tears, overwhelmed by the experience. Cracker took a several week sabbatical. He canceled or postponed crusades while he did some deep and personal soul searching. He emerged a humble but even more energized person. He has kept to himself what he wrestled with and what he did about it. Since the Healing Wave this ministry has taken off in leaps and bounds. At the crusade in Moscow in 2009, one-quarter of the 155,000 people in his audience came forward upon his request. In 2012 Cracker announced that he would no longer preach crusades. That he had accepted the Enlightenment Movement and was himself one of the Gifted. The news as not accepted without opposition at his Cracker Institute. It has developed cracks within his own family. Cracker is holding fast. Any that follow with him will do so. He will no longer lead. *'Bureau File:' William Cracker is a genuine sacred magician. Bureau sources have reported that since the healing wave Cracker has been performing private miracles of healing. There has been exactly zero publicity of this fact. Questions to the William Cracker Center are not denied, but one is asked why they are asking. A test case set up with an actual patient was healed. All involved were urgently asked to not announce the healing or who did it. It is noted that Cracker has backed away from the Evangelical claim of the "one true way". It is noted that he is spending more time with spiritual persons of various backgrounds, not necessarily religious leaders. It is now known that his recent trip to India was to visit the Dali Lama. There was also a side trip to Vrindavan. Who and what was seen is not known. However he did not visit Krishna shrines. Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Media Category:Supernatural Category:Magician